


Hotel Califórnia

by MikeCross



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Halloween Challenge, Inspired by Music, Supernatural Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeCross/pseuds/MikeCross
Summary: Em meio a uma noite chuvosa, um conto cheio de mistério e terror é contado pelas palavras de Yang Xiao Long. Um conto de um pobre viajante no qual apenas buscava um lugar seguro para passar a noite, mas para seu infortúnio, aquela seria a sua última noite antes de ser amaldiçoado para sempre...





	Hotel Califórnia

Era apenas nove da noite de um sábado do mês de outubro e os relâmpagos iluminavam o céu sobre a escola enquanto a chuva torrencial batia já intensamente contra a janela dos quartos. Uma tempestade furiosa assolava Vale como nunca vista em eras, e o vento parecia ser forte o suficiente para envergar os galhos das mais parrudas árvores. De repente, um relâmpago corta os céus e atingindo algum ponto da cidade, causando um pequeno abalo que podia ser sentido pelo ar... E depois disso apenas escuridão.

A Beacon assim como toda a Vale se encontravam em plena escuridão, pois uma queda de energia havia acabado de acontecer. A academia dispunha de geradores de energia, mas estes estavam dispostos apenas para alimentar a Teistan Tower, o edifício de importância vital para toda a Vale, além dos sistemas de comunicação geral da escola, deixando os dormitórios dos alunos no mais total escuro. Um breve anuncio da professora Glynda é ouvido pelos corredores, orientando todos os alunos a não deixarem seus quartos.

Weiss nada podia ver dentro de seu próprio dormitório. A jovem de cabelos alvos estava estudando quando o blecaute aconteceu e seus olhos tardavam a se acostumar com a falta de luz. Foi quando sentiu uma mão gélida lhe tocar o ombro e uma voz tenebrosa soava contra o seu ouvido.

— MUAHHAHAHAAA!!!

Um arrepio gélido passa pela espinha da jovem herdeira e um grito fino de tensão escapa de seus lábios. Ela se vira seu olhar para trás afim de descobrir o responsável daquela improvável ameaça, e para sua frustração, descobre que era sua parceira de time que estava pregando uma peça nela.

— Isso não tem graça Ruby! — Weiss respondia indisposta, cruzando os braços.

A mais nova riu, ligando a sua lanterna. Ao lado da sua amiga, a luz da lanterna iluminava o rosto da morena de baixo para cima, dando-lhe um aspecto mais sombrio. Vendo aquele clima sinistro, Ruby tem uma ideia. — Ei, já sei o que podemos fazer... HISTÓRIAS DE TERROR!!!

— Ai não... Ruby, não começa...

Mas antes que Weiss pudesse impor seu protesto, uma outra voz a interrompe.

— Isso soa interessante. — Blake que estava sobre sua própria cama esboçava um pequeno riso. Gostava de qualquer tipo de história e achou que aquilo seria muito melhor do que continuar à toa no escuro.

— Olha, eu conheço as histórias mais assustadoras de Remnant! — Dizia Yang se levantando. — Ei Ruby, me ajuda aqui. — Usando a luz da lanterna para se guiarem, as irmãs pegaram todos os travesseiros e os colocaram no chão entre as camas.

Blake prontamente se sentou ali, acomodando-se sobre um dos travesseiros. Tiveram um pouco mais de trabalho para convencer a jovem Schnee, Que estava receosa com aquela brincadeira, mas logo as quatro garotas estavam sentadas no chão do quarto, formando um círculo. Weiss dava um profundo suspiro.

— Éramos para estar estudando...

— Ah Weiss, deixa disso! Vai dizer que quer se dar ao trabalho de se cercar de velas e lanternas só pra estudar? — Blake questiona.

— Beeem... Você tem um ponto. Mas mesmo assim eu ainda não acho isto uma boa ideia...

— Oooh, quer dizer que está com medinho Weiss. — Ruby provocava.

— Eu? Com medo? Ha! Não me subestime! — A herdeira tentava manter a compostura firme, apesar de estar com um olhar tenso.

— Ótimo! Então podemos nos organizar aqui. Enfim, as regras são simples! — Yang roubava a lanterna das mãos da irmã, iluminando o próprio rosto. — Cada uma de nós tem que contar uma história de terror. A melhor história ganha!

— Perfeito! Então, quem começa? — Ruby perguntava ansiosa.

E foi neste instante que um raio cortou o céu, fazendo o quarto delas se iluminar, dando uma aura sombria para a jovem Xiao Long, que se impõe com uma voz sinistra.

— Nada mais justo que eu comece. Como eu disse, conheço as histórias mais sombrias de Remnant! E eu já tenho uma aqui na ponta da língua para compartilhar com vocês! Hahahaa!

— Bem, então manda ver Yang. — Blake incentivava.

Yang deixava a lanterna se apoiando em suas pernas cruzadas, enquanto tomava fôlego para contar o seu causo.

— A história que eu vou contar eu ouvi enquanto fazia uma de minhas longas viagens pelas rodovias afora. Uma história sobre um lugar fascinante, mas que ao mesmo tempo esconde um segredo tenebroso. Está minhas caras, é a história do sinistro Hotel Califórnia. — Um trovão ecoa pelos céus, dando um ar ainda mais assustador à ênfase de Yang.

— Hotel Califórnia? Que nome exótico. — Weiss se indaga.

— E pode apostar que não é apenas o nome deste lugar que lhe parece estranho. Este relato aconteceu mais ou menos assim...

~*~

Era uma noite densa que escurecia uma deserta rodovia. Uma motocicleta solitária viajava sem rumo, sendo pilotado por um homem misterioso. O vento gelado passava pelos cabelos negros de um galante homem que tinha a barba por fazer e seu olhar penetrante estava ocultado pelos seus óculos escuros. Roupas formais, mas amassadas faziam parte de seu estilo...

~*~

— Ei, é impressão minha, ou a descrição desse cara se assemelha bastante com a do tio Qrow? — Ruby questionava franzindo o cenho.

— Err... Eu não sei do que você está falando maninha... — Após um pigarro, Yang voltava a se concentrar. — Enfim, continuando...

~*~

O perfume dos botões das flores que estavam prestes a florescer tomavam conta do ar. O homem estava a incontáveis horas em viagem e a fadiga já começava a tomar conta de seu corpo. Com olhos pesados, ele de repente viu uma luz cintilante ao longe, enquanto sentia sua cabeça pesar e sua visão se turvar. O cansaço estava por vencer aquela longa batalha, fazendo que o homem admitisse para si mesmo.

— ... Essa viagem já durou tempo demais por hoje. Preciso parar por esta noite.

Coincidentemente, uma suntuosa construção se revelava ao longe, iluminada por várias luzes de neons. A motocicleta perdia velocidade conforme o homem afrouxava o acelerador, finalmente fazendo-o parar em frente a pequena estrada que levava para aquele recinto. Um grande letreiro feito em neon, escrito em letras cursivas indicava o nome daquele recinto: Hotel Califórnia. A motocicleta se aproximava vagarosamente rumo a uma das vagas de um pequeno estacionamento em frente ao hotel, mas para intriga do homem, ele não pode avistar nenhum outro veículo, fazendo-o cogitar se aquele estabelecimento de fato estava operacional.

Os sinos de uma capela próxima de repente badalam, anunciando a chegada da meia-noite, e ao mesmo tempo, sem que fosse notada, uma doce mulher que vestia uma capa branca que contrastavam com seus cabelos negros surge diante da entrada do hotel, segurando uma vela que iluminava o lugar imerso na escuridão...

~*~

— Peraí, essa aí é a mamãe? — Ruby franzia o cenho.

— Vai me deixar contar a história ou não? — Yang retruca.

— Ah, foi mal, foi mal...

~*~

— Céus... Isso pode ser o Paraíso... Ou o Inferno... — O homem pensava consigo mesmo, já questionando se ele sem perceber havia sofrido um acidente e deixado aquele plano terreno.

— Bem-vindo a este lugar amável que é Hotel Califórnia. Tão amável quanto o seu rosto. — A mulher então responde com uma voz angelical, deixando o viajante sem jeito.

— B-boa noite senhorita. Eu apenas parei por aqui em busca de um lugar para passar a noite.

— Certamente! Nós temos bastante quartos disponíveis aqui no Hotel Califórnia. A qualquer época do ano você poderá encontrar um lugar acolhedor por aqui. Siga-me por favor, pois vou providenciar seu check-in.

A mulher vira-se rumo ao corredor, pedindo para que o homem a seguisse. Ele ficava admirado com a arquitetura clássica do lugar, denotando que aquele era de fato um lugar de luxo, porém a pouca iluminação do lugar se mesclava com o estilo dos quadros e porcelanas, dando uma aura macabra ao local. Ele se sentia acolhido, mas ao mesmo tempo intimidado...

Enquanto os dois caminhavam por aqueles vastos corredores, uma cena intrigante chama a atenção de seu olhar: um carro de luxo estaciona em uma das vagas do estacionamento interno do hotel, este sendo conduzido por uma formosa jovem de cabelos brancos e olhar penetrante, que denotava que ela era uma pessoa que amava o dinheiro e o poder. Dos outros assentos do carro, vários rapazes bonitos que aparentavam ser seus amigos acompanhavam a moça que também desembarcava do veículo, todos rumo ao salão principal, aonde uma suave melodia podia ser ouvida dali.

— Pelo visto o hotel está sendo anfitriã de um evento. — O homem questiona a anfitrião.

— E você está correto. Todas as semanas este hotel é palco de um grandioso baile. Você está convidado a participar dos festejos assim que fazermos o seu check-in.

— Fico lisonjeado. — O homem aceita o convite, sem querer fazer uma desfeita com aquela dama.

Um homem de cabelos verdes e ouriçados, vestindo um terno elegante e óculos de leitura recepciona a dupla, fazendo todos os registros necessários para o check-in, e em seguida o recepcionista se oferece para levar as bagagens do viajante enquanto que a mulher o levava para o salão. Lá, ele podia testemunhar o quão vasto e luxurioso era aquele salão que estava repleta de gente a dançar ao som daquela valsa, que fazia o doce suor de verão escorrer dos pares que estavam a trocar passos sincronizados.

— Você não estava brincando quando disse que era um baile grandioso. — O viajante diz surpreso.

— Este lugar sempre recepcionou estas pessoas que buscam um lugar acolhedor. Você mesmo pode perceber: alguns aqui dançam para relembrar, já outros dançam para esquecer... Enfim, sinta-se à vontade. Eu preciso checar se seu quarto está devidamente arrumando, então peço que sinta-se em casa. — A anfitriã diz ao homem com um singelo sorriso, deixando-o sozinho no salão.

O viajante então se sente à vontade para se sentar em uma das mesas que estava livres e, ao avistar um dos serventes do hotel, um homem loiro, forte e com uma barba rala por fazer, ele faz o seu pedido.

— Ei, por favor. Poderia trazer um vinho para mim?

— Com certeza senhor.

O servente então traz para o viajante uma taça junto com uma garrafa de vinho que aparentava ser de uma safra caríssima. Enquanto ele despejava suavemente aquele líquido doce e alcóolico naquela taça, o servente não consegue evitar de fazer um comentário.

— Fico feliz por termos um hóspede por aqui. Nós não atendemos uma alma viva aqui a mais de sete anos.

— S-sete anos? Mas como? E estas pessoas aqui? Elas não são hóspedes.

— Bem, na verdade eles vivem aqui. Eles todos são viajantes perdidos que precisavam de um lugar para serem acolhidos. Fazemos questão de amparar aqueles que estão sem rumo. E pode ter certeza que este hotel é um lar bem adequado.

Um sorriso tenebroso se forma na face do servente. O ar se torna mais denso, a iluminação fica mais fraca. Os espelhos no teto refletem a expressão angustiada do viajante, enquanto que um questionamento sombrio toma conta de sua mente.

— E-ei... O clima ficou esquisito de repente. Por que este olhar? — O viajante perguntavam com as palavras quase se arrastando pela sua boca.

— Meu servente não mentiu ao dizer que este é de fato um lugar acolhedor... — Para a surpresa do homem, a voz da anfitriã ecoa pelo salão enquanto que a dança lentamente parava. Ela estava se servindo de uma taça de champagne rosado que estava no gelo, numa mesa próxima dali, enquanto olhava para o viajante com um olhar intrigante. — No entanto, preciso confessar que estes aposentos estão mais para uma prisão do que para um hotel propriamente disto.

— H-hey, qual é? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

— Não meu caro... Todos eles são meus prisioneiros, vindos até aqui por sua própria vontade. — Para o terror do viajante, a anfitriã o encarava com um olhar no qual ele jamais havia visto. Com suas írises estreitas e afiadas, aquela que até então era uma doce e atenciosa anfitriã começa a revelar sua faceta maligna. — Todos aqui morreram a muito tempo! Pobres viajantes assim como você, buscando um abrigo para passar a noite. Mal sabiam que este lugar é um de meus calabouços, aonde recolho mortais para o meu banquete!

A mulher senta-se diante do viajante, ainda com seu olhar maligno vidrado nos olhos dele. Ela acaricia seu rosto, sentindo a rispidez de sua pele com a barba rala por fazer. E para atiçar ainda mais o seu pavor, uma cauda fina e pontuda sai suavemente por trás da anfitriã, se enrolando nele como se estivesse dando as mãos.

— O-o que é você? Um demônio???

— Hahahah... Vocês mortais são tão fascinantes... Tão frágeis, vulneráveis... Mas ainda assim tão apetitosos e deliciosos! Sinta-se lisonjeado, meu caro. Pois logo após eu consumir a sua carne, sua alma será meu servo, assim como a de todas essas pessoas, por toda a eternidade!

A verdadeira natureza de todos ali se revela. Os hospedes não passavam de almas penadas, escravizadas por aquele demônio que trocavam caricias e sorrisos que revelavam as suas afiadas presas! Tomado pelo medo, o viajante vê que uma faca estava diante dele na mesa, e impulsionado pela vontade de sobreviver, ele a pega e o crava no peito da fera, no qual solta um gemido de dor. Sua cauda se afrouxa, libertando o homem, que sem pensar duas vezes, corre desesperado para as portas do saguão.

Os corredores se tornam cada vez mais claustrofóbicos diante da morte iminente. O viajante nunca havia corrido tanto na vida como aquele momento. Sem que percebesse, ele já estava no saguão de entrada, a um passo da liberdade. Mas para seu desespero, quando estava prestes a cruzar a saída, as portas se fecham sozinha diante dele, trancadas sem explicação plausível. Ele tentava arrombar aquelas grossas portas de madeira com toda sua força, sem sucesso, e tal ato descuidado acaba por custar caro. Ele se depara sendo cercado pelas almas escravas da demônio, que se aproximava novamente. Ela estava por retirar a faca que foi cravada em seu peito como se não fosse nada, e seu ferimento se cura como se fosse graças a um ato de magia.

— Relaxe... Nós somos instruídos a te atender. Você pode se registrar no hotel quantas vezes você quiser... MAS VOCÊ NUNCA SAIRÁ DAQUI!!!!

A voz demoníaca da mulher servira de sinal para que as almas se aproximassem do viajante. Aquela havia sido a sua última viagem...

— N-não... NÃO!!! Me, me deixem sair, por favor!! Eu não quero morrer. Não. Não!! NÃO!!! GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

~*~

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! — O estrondo de um trovão ecoa no momento no qual Yang interpretava o grito do viajante, com a lanterna iluminando sua face de forma medonha, fazendo que Ruby e Weiss gritassem apavoradas, a ponto das duas se abraçarem em um ato de pavor.

— Haaaahahahahaaaaa!!! E aquele homem nunca mais foi visto... E esta foi a tenebrosa história do Hotel Califórnia! Espero que pensem duas vezes quando forem pegar a estrada numa noite deserta. E aí, o que acharam? — Yang perguntava.

A loira observa as jovens de olhos prateados e a herdeira choramingando de medo, tremendo e abraçando uma a outra, enquanto que Blake tentava se manter passiva como sempre, mas a aflição em seu rosto era evidente.

— B-bom, você leva jeito pra contar histórias de terror Yang. Ruby e Weiss parecem que não vão dormir esta noite. — Mesmo ainda tentando recobrar a compostura, Blake não perde a oportunidade de tirar sarro de suas duas amigas medrosas.

— N-não enche! — Weiss retruca.

— E você dizendo que não estava com medo! Hahaha! Mas melhor arranjar um jeito de se recompor, pois isso está muito longe de acabar! E então, quem quer será a próxima?

Em meio a aquela tempestade, não havia nenhuma previsão para a energia retornar e a noite ainda estava longe de acabar! Os contos de terror do Time RWBY ainda iriam ser contadas por horas a fio, trazendo o pavor e algumas risadas para aquele grupo de amigas...

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction inspirada na música “Hotel California”, do Eagles (1976)


End file.
